realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Maruki Mikado
Maruki Mikado (三角 マルキ, Mikado Maruki) is a character introduced in second and third part of the story. Appearance Maruki has silver eyes with white eyelashes, silver long straight hair. For her outfit, she possessed a headband with two black and white devil horns and wears a silver thick coat, a black skirt, a pair of black and white striped stockings and black boots. Personality Maruki have a really poisonous tongue every time she talks, and she seem to like to speak some strange words. However, Maruki's real personality is actually a cheerful and a childish girl, she acts like a dark child in order to protect herself and survive the death games. Maruki is also a big fans of Yuuma Mukai and Ayame Kamijou even since Real Live Game and she like both of them so much. Plot Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) According to Maruki, she did joined into Real Live Game. Maruki is suppose to take the 1st place of Real Live Game until Yuuma Mukai using a "trick" (In which he acts as Marble to scare the viewers), where Maruki taking and win the 2nd place instead. Since Real Live Game, Maruki has secretly become Yuuma and Ayame Kamijou's big fan.Real Account II Chapter 94 Maruki first appeared in Chapter 68, she's sleeping in the sofa while the other survived players are celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek with Marble. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Maruki is chosen as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Maruki was surprised at how Yuuma still can acts claim despite all the incidents he went through, although Mizuki stated that he is actually angered. Then, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. Soon after the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. After noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Seeing how their followers keep reducing, Maruki started crying. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. Later, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Gallery Trivia *Despite Maruki's porfile page is written she is 10 years old, she is actually 14 years old. *Maruki referring the lolis who have passed age 11 or so will consider as a old lady, which she claim herself as a old lady due to her actual age. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female